Challenging Orders and Finding the Truth
by Inscribed With Evil Love
Summary: What if everything that happened in Frozen was because of someone outside the story. Someone with their own plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I was having writers block when it came to writing the next chapter of the forgotten walker, then I decided to write an entire frozen fanfiction at about 1:30am. I wanted to explore my theory of whether or not there might have been a greater force acting upon the characters of Frozen. It's all dialogue so I hope you've seen the movie. **

Chapter 1

Spirit: You may be who I am, what I look like, my personality. But that's not important. I'm on a mission for my master, you see, there's a powerful sorceress here, and he wants her on our side.

Anna: Elsa, Elsa!

Spirit: ahh, here she is now, aren't they just adorable when they're tiny? They can't even see me, but I can make a few suggestions.

Elsa: Anna, go back to bed.

Anna: I can't, the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!

Elsa: Go play by yourself.

Spirit: Go on, you know what she wants to do, ask her.

Anna: Do you wanna build a snowman?

Spirit: ding ding ding. We have a winner!

Anna: come on, come on, come on, come on!

Spirit: Some people call me "blue spirit", that would make my initials B.S., how nice.

Anna: Do the magic, do the magic!

Spirit: snowing?

Anna: This is amazing!

Elsa: Watch this.

Spirit: ooh, slippery.

Elsa: Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.

Anna: I love you Olaf.

Spirit: Time for my part of the plan.

Anna: Catch me!

Elsa: Hang on.

Anna: Again! Again!

Spirit: That's right, keep going faster!

Elsa: Slow down!

Anna: wee!

Elsa: Anna!

Spirit: Gah! Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen. Elsa what'd you do!

Elsa: Mama! Papa!

Spirit: Well, there's my cue to run.

(Time lapse by about 13 years)

Master: Why hasn't she joined us yet?

Spirit: I need time, she's gaining power. If I can just have a bit more time…

Master: You have three days, three days or else.

Spirit: thank you.

(Scene changes to party)

Anna: We would like-

Hans:-your blessing-

Anna: -of-

Anna/Hans: our marriage!

Elsa/ Spirit: Marriage…?

Anna: Yes!

Elsa: I'm sorry, I'm confused.

Spirit: Me too, I mean, she's only 18!

Anna: Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream; and then- wait. Would we live here?

Elsa/ Spirit: Here? /!

Hans: absolutely!

Spirit: Elsa, he doesn't have control of anything here, who does he think he is!

Elsa: Anna—

Anna: oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us—

Elsa: What? No, no, no, no, no.

Spirit: I guess twelve is a lot, they might get in the way of my plan though, better put a stop to this.

Elsa: Wait, slow down. No one's bothers are staying here. No one is getting married.

Anna: Wait, why?

Spirit: Not that far, Anna are you going to let her do this?

Elsa: May I talk to you, please. Alone.

Spirit: Come on Anna, you gotta fight for your right to marry at way too young an age!

Anna: No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us.

Elsa: Fine, you can't marry a man you just met

Spirit: True, true. I wonder if the planting of ideas in you head would be harder if you could see me and hear what I was actually saying.

Anna: You can if it's true love.

Spirit: That's a good point too, but I really don't know who's right.

Elsa: Anna, what do you know about true love?

Anna: More than you. All you know is how to shut people out.

Spirit: Ouch, and from your sister too.

Elsa: You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me.

Hans: Your majesty, if I may ease you—

Elsa: No, you may not. And I-I think you should go.

Spirit: Wait, ease her what? I want to know!

Elsa: The party is over. Close the gates.

Anna: What? Elsa, no. No, wait!

Elsa: Give me my glove!

Anna: Elsa, please. Please, I can't live like this anymore.

Elsa: …Then leave.

Spirit: ooh, that hurts and I don't even exist to you, what happened to best friends?

Anna: …What did I ever do to you?!

Elsa: Enough, Anna.

Spirit: No, it's okay. I wanna know too.

Anna: No, why? Why do you shut me out?! What are you so afraid of?!

Elsa: I said, enough!

Spirit: ooh, talk about giving the cold shoulder. I do like the spikes though. But to answer your question, that's probably my fault.

Duke: …sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here.

Spirit: Thank you, for, making that worse.

Anna: Elsa…?

Spirit: ok, running from our problems never good.

Crowd: There she is! Your majesty! Long live the queen! Queen Elsa… come drink with us. **(I'm not kidding on that last one; it's actually in the movie.) **

Townsman: Queen Elsa.

Lady with baby: Your majesty, are you all right?

Spirit: Maybe you should step away from the baby. But watch out for that… fountain.

Duke: There she is! Stop her!

Spirit: And here comes the dork of weaseltown.

Elsa: Please, just stay away from me. Stay away.

Duke: monster…monster!

Spirit: Even I think that's a bit harsh, and I've been working to make a lot of this happen.

Anna: Elsa!

Spirit: And we're running again. You know, it's really bad to run from you're problems.

Anna: Elsa! Wait, please!

Spirit: Anna! No, make her!

Anna: Elsa, stop!

Spirit: She's not going to listen, no matter how many times you say that.

Master: Is your "plan" working?

Spirit: Yes. Now to follow and mess with stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm back with the second chapter. I'll probably have the third and final chapter up before the end of the day. Just a writer's block story. Oh, also, if you want to check out my other story, The Forgotten Walker, I would not object. As I forgot to mention, I don't own Frozen, if I did this would so be part of the movie.**

Spirit: Hey, where's the music coming from? Wait, this is the song!

Master: Bring her to our side, now!

Spirit: Keep your pants on, this is the best part.

Master: ugh… annoying

Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

Spirit: Can we just take a minute and realize this, she probably hasn't sung at all since she was like, eight. Now, she suddenly has this amazing voice.

Elsa: The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…

Spirit: Let's sing together!

Elsa/ Spirit: Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know.

Spirit: Man I stink.

Elsa: Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore.

Spirit: ooh, a snowman. This could be useful. Come on buddy; think for yourself, live your life!

Master: What do you think you're doing?

Spirit: I believe I'm listening to an awesome song while trying to bring a snowman to life.

Master: Just do your job annoying spirit

Elsa: Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry.

Spirit: Come on, I've seen you cry like, five times.

Elsa: Here I stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on…

Spirit: The cold never bothered you anyways?

Elsa: My power flurries through the air into the ground.

Spirit: okay, where did the building come from? Can we just slow down? Maybe talk over a Starbucks?

Elsa: I'm never going back; the past is in the past!

Spirit: Well, someone's suddenly being decisive. Hey, nice hair, kinda like mine but my hair's black. The same but different, how nice.

Elsa: Let the storm rage on!

Spirit: ooh, I love this one.

Elsa/ Spirit: The cold never bothered me anyway.

Spirit: okay, are we all done singing? Can I show myself?

Elsa: (small scream) what are you? Why do you have a tail? And, you're blue!

Spirit: Okay, stop panicking. I'm blue because I'm a sad spirit. The tail is actually pretty useful, it's prehensile so I can grab stuff with it, it can support my weight, and the sharp tip is basically a weapon.

Elsa: Why are you here?

Spirit: I've followed you for years. Proposition stuff, ya know.

Elsa: What?

Spirit: Oh yah and I brought you food for however long you're here. It's mostly apples and dried meat, some canteens of water, survival stuff.

Elsa: But, why?

Spirit: (sigh) hello, I am a spirit. My master wishes for you to join his army in our dimension and reign as his empress. Explained?

Elsa: Not really.

Spirit: Okay, so my master, a demon, wants you to join him so he can stage a violent take over of other worlds. I asked him if it was like a marriage proposal, he got really flustered and then slapped me. But, so, I come from one of those other worlds, your story doesn't exist there. A lot of people know the story though; actually, if you don't mind my saying, you're kinda my hero.

Elsa: um… thank you? But why did he send you?

Spirit: He's not patient.

Elsa: What?

Spirit: He's too busy to spend 21 years in an alternate dimension.

Elsa: But, you don't look a day older than fifteen, you can't have been here that long.

Spirit: I stopped aging after I died.

Elsa: oh, well, I should probably sleep now. It's been a long night.

Spirit: Alright, I've always wanted to keep guard over a castle!

Elsa: Wait, you really don't have to…

Spirit: Too late! Have a good sleep!

(The next afternoon)

Spirit: Wee!

Elsa: Could you please stop sliding on the rail, just for a minute?

Spirit: Oh, I'm sorry; I've been told that I can be annoying, and childish, and that I need to grow up. I just never really lost my teenage mindset.

Elsa: I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. You can keep sliding if you want.

Spirit: No, you're right; I really shouldn't be doing that.

Elsa: If you don't mind my asking, how did you die?

Spirit: I was shot in an alley.

Elsa: oh…

Spirit: Right after I saw the movie they made about your story.

Elsa: The what?

Spirit: Not important. Why'd you run away from everyone?

Elsa: I was afraid I'd hurt them.

Spirit: But your power is beautiful, it's amazing. I mean, just look at this, you made this whole place with your power.

Elsa: But I can't control it.

Spirit: Don't worry; I know you'll figure it out.

Elsa: Really?

Spirit: Positive.

Elsa: That's really nice.

Spirit: Sorry I made you put up with me these past two days. I can be pretty annoying when I want someone's attention.

Elsa: It's alright, you haven't been _that _annoying.

Spirit: aww… that means so much to me.

Elsa: Well it's the least I could…

Spirit: Someone's coming!

Elsa: Wait! Where'd you go?

Spirit: I'm still here; you just can't see me though.

Anna: Elsa? It's me…Anna.

Elsa: Anna?

Spirit: Good, we're on the right track; I've only got till the end of the day to finish my plan.

Anna: Elsa, you look different… it's a good different… and this place is amazing.

Elsa: Thank you; I never knew what I was capable of.

Anna: I'm so sorry about what happened, if I'd known—

Elsa: No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize… but you should probably go, please.

Anna: But I just got here.

Elsa: …You belong in Arendelle.

Anna: So do you.

Spirit: I know it's none of my business, but how's your relationship with Han's going? Has he betrayed you yet?

Elsa: No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.

Spirit: Well, forget about me why don't 'cha. But, other than that, you're right.

Anna: …actually, about that—

Olaf: 58…59…60.

Elsa: Wait, what is that?

Spirit: That would be the snowman you built and I brought to life.

Olaf: Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.

Elsa: Olaf?

Olaf: You built me. You remember that?

Elsa: And you're alive?

Olaf: um… I think so.

Spirit: Well… mostly.

Anna: He's just like the one we built as kids… we were so close. We can be like that again.

Spirit: But, based on the look on your face I'd say you don't believe that. Hmm?

Elsa: No, we can't.

Spirit: I was right!

Elsa: Good bye, Anna.

Anna: Elsa, wait—

Elsa: I'm just trying to protect you.

Anna: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore.

Spirit: ooh, a song! I just realized how often I say ooh when I'm excited.

Master: What do you think you're doing?

Spirit: I'm gaining her trust; you don't always have to control people through fear.

Master: You have twelve hours; you know what happens after that. Stick to the plan.

Spirit: This is my plan.

Master: You must never question the word of your master.

Spirit: (quietly to herself) I already do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this will be the final chapter for Challenging Orders. I know it was short, and probably not that good, but I want to thank all you people out there who took the time to read it anyways. At the end of this chapter, there's going to be a big secret reveal. Oh, also, if you didn't guess, the spirit's appearance is based off of X-men's Nightcrawler. I do not own Frozen.**

(After Anna and Kristoff leave)

Elsa: I can't believe it, I froze her heart.

Spirit: You didn't mean to, she pushed you. I'm sure she'll be fine.

Elsa: Thank you, umm… What do I call you? Spirit just doesn't seem right. Didn't you have a name before?

Spirit: Yah, I probably did, but I don't remember it now. I don't really remember anything before becoming a servant. Sometimes I'll get names or faces. Rarely I'll get voices and memories.

Elsa: So, what do they call you?

Spirit: Annoying

Elsa: No, I mean, as a name.

Spirit: That's it

Elsa: Oh, but, you don't deserve being called something like that, you're too nice. You should have a real name.

Spirit: Well, if you could call me anything, I guess it'd be Blue.

Elsa: Alright, your name is Blue.

Blue: Woohoo! I've got a name!

Elsa: Is that good?

Blue: Servants aren't given names, and no one really knows their name. We just respond to the word used to describe our personality.

Elsa: That's sad, so each and every one of you has no sense of individuality?

Blue: yah, but now I've got a name; it means I don't have to serve my master anymore.

Elsa: alright, as I was saying. Thank you Blue, but if Anna dies, then Arendelle has no one.

Blue: Elsa, I promise that if I can help Anna, I will.

Elsa: How?

Blue: I don't know, but I promised, and when I promise something, I never _ever_ break that promise.

Elsa: But nothing can thaw a frozen heart.

Blue: 'cept love.

Elsa: What?

Blue: An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.

Elsa: But what does that mean? Blue? Blue?

Blue: I'm here, but there are other people. They can't know I exist.

Marshmallow: Go away!

Blue: Sounds like a real fight out there. And now the creepy thuggish ones are inside.

Elsa: What!

Blue: They're coming up the stairs, oooh and they have crossbows.

Elsa: No, please.

Blue: Hey! Leave her alone!

Elsa: Stay away.

Blue: You rotten, no good, horrid excuses for people!

Hans: Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are.

Blue: Wait; watch out for the one on the wall!

_Chandelier crashes_

Blue: Elsa! What have you done!

_Dungeon_

Elsa: What have I done?

Blue: Nothing, it's all that rotten Hans' fault, if he had stayed away from Anna none of this would've happened.

Elsa: Blue! You came too?

Blue: Yah, I revealed myself and they brought me along.

Elsa: oh…

Blue: Now Hans is about to walk in and explain further.

Elsa: And you aren't disappearing?

Blue: They already know I'm here.

Elsa: Why did you bring me here?

Hans: I couldn't just let them kill you.

Elsa: But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna.

Hans: Anna has not returned.

Blue: And there's something stopping you from lying because?

Hans: If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer…

Blue: Oh yah, ignore the one with the question.

Hans: Please.

Elsa: Don't you see… I can't. You have to tell them to let me go.

Hans: I will do what I can.

Elsa: Blue, can't you do anything? Go see if Anna has returned, please.

Blue: I'll do what I can.

_While wandering through the halls_

Hans: A true loves kiss.

Blue: Hey, there she is!

Hans: Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you.

Anna: What?

Blue: That lying son of a bucket!

Anna: … you said you did.

Hans: As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance.

Blue: I have to tell Elsa, how do I get back to the dungeon?

Guard: She's dangerous, move quickly and with resolve.

Blue: okay … follow them.

_In the dungeon_

Blue: She got away, and she doesn't know about Anna. What do I do?

_Back in the library_

Olaf: So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?

Anna: I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love.

Olaf: huh. But we ran all the way here.

Blue: Hey, can I join?

Anna: who… who are you?

Blue: I'm Blue; I sorta became Elsa's servant. (Sits down on the floor near the couch)

Anna: Please Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt.

Olaf: I am not leaving here until we find another act of true love to save you.

Blue: I don't suppose there are any existing ideas?

Anna: I don't even know what love is.

Olaf: That's okay, I do…

Blue: You do?

Olaf: Love is… putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and then left you forever.

Blue: Sounds like love is a pretty big sacrifice.

Anna: … Kristoff, loves me?

Olaf: Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?

Blue: I saw you together for about ten seconds and even I saw it.

Anna: Olaf, you're melting.

Olaf: Some people are worth melting for.

Blue: Aww…

Olaf: Just maybe not right this second.

Blue: Of course.

Olaf: Don't worry, I've got it!

Anna: So, you… know my sister?

Blue: Yah, she gave me my name, kinda became her servant. But now I'm just useless, I can't even find her to tell her you're alive.

Olaf: We're going to get through—oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something.

Blue: What?

Olaf: It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way.

Anna: …They—they are?

Blue: Who's Sven?

Olaf: Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh… I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind.

Anna: Help me up, Olaf, please

Olaf: No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm.

Anna: I need to get to Kristoff.

Olaf: Why…?

Blue: And 3, 2, 1…

Olaf: Oh, oh, oh, I know why!

Blue: He's got it.

Olaf: There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjord like a valiant, pungent, reindeer king! Come on!

Blue: Reindeer what?

Olaf: Look out!

Blue: Spikes!

Olaf: We're trapped.

Blue: Window!

Olaf: Slide Anna.

Blue: weee!

Olaf: We made it!

Blue: You look like you've been eaten by a snowball.

Anna: Kristoff!

Olaf: Keep going Anna!

Anna: Kristoff!

Blue: Elsa!

Anna: Kristoff.

Kristoff: Anna…? Anna!

Hans: Elsa, you can't run from this!

Elsa: … Just take care of my sister.

Blue: Elsa!

Hans: Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart.

Elsa: What? No.

Hans: I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white…

Blue: Elsa!

Hans: Your sister is dead… because of you.

Anna: Kristoff

Kristoff: Anna.

Anna: Elsa.

Blue: Anna?

Anna: No!

Elsa: Anna!

Blue: Wait, what was that?

Elsa: Oh, Anna … no… no, please no.

Olaf: Anna?

Blue: Oh, this is all my fault! Why couldn't I have been faster?

Elsa: Wha-? Anna?

Anna: Oh, Elsa.

Blue: Never mind.

Elsa: … You sacrificed yourself for me?

Anna: … I love you.

Olaf: An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.

Blue: I said that hours ago.

Elsa: Love… will thaw… Love… of course.

Anna: Elsa?

Elsa: Love.

Blue: I knew it, happy endings rock!

Anna: I knew you could do it.

Olaf: Hands down, this is the best day of my life… and quite possibly the last.

Elsa: Oh, Olaf. Hang on little guy.

Olaf: Hey, my own personal flurry.

Hans: ahh

Anna: Uh, uh, uh.

Hans: Anna? But she froze your heart.

Anna: The only frozen heart around here is yours.

Hans: ah, whoa, whoa, whoa!

Blue: Yah, way to go Anna!

Elsa: Blue?

Blue: Elsa

Elsa: Thank you.

Blue: What? I almost ruined everything.

Elsa: You stayed, and you did your best, everything turned out fine.

Blue: Thanks

_Clock sounds_

Blue: Wait, what time is it?

Master: Time's up. Is she on our side?

Blue: Happy endings are really fun; I guess they're just not for everyone.

Master: You said you had a plan!

Blue: This was my plan, make sure they have their happy ending, and that you don't ruin it.

Master: Not only are you annoying, you're worthless too. I warned you what would happen if you failed me.

_A blade sinks through Blue's stomach and is visible through her back. It is then withdrawn leaving her bleeding on the deck._

Elsa: Blue, no, please.

Blue: _(voice becoming weak) _Worth it.

Master: Back to hell with you, annoying.

Blue: _(Blood is trickling from the corner of her mouth and her breathing is ragged) _My name… is Blue.

**So that's the end, I'm sorry if you were expecting a happy ending. Time for the secret reveal, Blue is supposed to represent the true spirit in all of us, the one craving to speak up for what they believe. The Master is the oppression found in today's society, telling us that we'll never be important, that what we say doesn't matter. A stone thrown into a river is a small action, but it creates ripples, that reach farther than could be imagined. Throw that stone, let out your true spirit, don't follow what society wants you to believe. Blue is my spirit, who's yours? Felan, out.**


End file.
